Restless Farewell
by sadeyedlady
Summary: AU OC, eventual ROMY undertones. Inspired by katjen's Bad Touch. Rogue meets a young mutant and begins an adventurous journey back to Gambit. Alternating POV's
1. Exit

Summary: Rogue's POV. Words in italics are thoughts or past memories.

Disclaimer: Idea from Marvel and inspiration by katjen's stories. Title is from a Bob Dylan song.

Chapter 1: Exit

**New Orleans**

She slid from street to street now. Staring out over the veranda with each hot day blurring into one another. Walking the streets brought almost a distinct feeling that he was there with her, enveloping her in a sense of restlessness. The scents from the street swirled around her: swirling tobacco, the smell of cloves, spicy musk of cologne and the smell of curry and pepper. New Orleans simmered with the spices of cooking, the occasional tang of the accent flirting through the main streets intermingling with the tourists and the noisy hum of the cars broadcasting whatever was on the radio.

It's been a month and he still did come. _ Is this what you expected? _ A treacherous voice whispered._ A brief encounter and he was going to leave the one place he felt as though he belonged? Did you think he would just run to you? _But… her heart raged that night…the night she died…. his feelings opened up with Xavier's telepathy. _His eyes._ The trust that had gathered all through his eyes, that flickered and burned. Unable to reach for him as she laid there staring, unable to touch him. It was though a piece of herself had resigned to this disappointment. After all, wasn't her life a string of theses expectations? Another voice within, a stronger voice insisted …._he_ would not tell him…he basically wanted to gut you there twice in a weeks time. As if you telling him your love would change what you had done.

Gently running her gloved hands up her arms. Pressing them to her temples focusing on not crying. _I will not cry_. _Just don't think of …_

_Aw petite yu' jus' avoid' wha ya' want._

"Remy?" – her voice cracked. Rogue broke out of her slumping walk and rushed around the corner attempting not to touch the throng of people around her. The noises rushed around but no…. There it was, his voice!

Turning the corner stood a man with black shaggy hair, next to a young giggling girl with a wide hat flopping over the shades of her sunglasses. He slouched against the wall with a toothpick in his mouth gritting it through his teeth as he reached forward to the paper in the girl's hand.

The breathe whooshed out of her and along came the feeling of diminished anticipation. Dumbly she stood there swaying.

No it wasn't him, just another Cajun flirting with another tourist.

She giggled and held out the tour guide; "Well I know this is the sight to see. The French Quarter…but if your talking about something to pick me up…"

Ahh a cruel trick how her ears yearn for his voice. That smoky seductive inflection that embodied what she desired. Cruel of her heart to fall for what it inevitably would be destroyed for in the end. All by a womanizing mutant, red eyed, seductive speaking Cajun. Catching her self reverting to fantasy was happening each day now. Often in the heat of the night around 4 AM, she would twist in the sheets. Wrapping the covers around her just like the gauze he wrapped around her. His bed. His heart beating against her. His whispering voice, _don leave me chere, come back t' me. _Was that him? On the street, on the cell phone? The flash of a head of red hair …a slinky walk, confidence brimming over each step….the hitch of his mouth in the smirk. She often would run her hands across the window in her hotel room tracing imaginary lines to smooth away the smirk.

Unwilling the tears burned in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Shoulders shaking, Rogue abruptly turned and knocked into a person. Hurrying to run from the familiar sound of the drawl.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

She traced the path to the river…where Remy once laid with Belle and whispered the love… that was not meant to be. _ Mon amour. _ She could not scrap him from her thoughts; his presence had burned itself through her soul. The city continued to fuel it. The never ending desire to see his flickering eyes. To feel his hands reaching out for her. Tracing her jaw… feather touches …._don' tell meah ta stop_.

Rogue lay down on the damp grass. What now? She thought blankly. She was safe now that Raven did not know she was alive. Remy was not here, his team turned her away. Solitude rattled through her thoughts. Could she go back to the life of nothing? Sad eyes of an angel flittered through her mind. Why in her own turmoil and depression had she not focused on what Raven was doing? Turning on her side and watching a boat skip over short waves…a wave of shame rushed over her…over her blind trust. Over the affection of someone who used her for personal gain. Blindly following Irene's fused visions that stated how to cheat the future. To remake it in how it would fit for your own desire.

"_Ah can't keep doin' this ta mah self"._

Funds were quickly diminishing from what Dominick had given her and she no longer would be able to stay at the hotel. What now? Mississippi? New York? No…she could not…not after, everything. Mississippi then. Closing her eyes…she counseled herself to the thought that perhaps she could find the real Deborah.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**New Orleans at night.**

Slinging her tote over her shoulder, Rogue made her way down the brightly lit street. Neon lights splashed over her clothes alternating the colors to an eerie glow. After leaving the river bank she checked out of the hotel and decided to budget her money, either to take a bus or perhaps hitchhike to ration her money.

_The desk clerk watched her nervously shift from foot to foot holding the crinkling paper in her hand…...wanting to let go, wanting to stay…so tight in her hand. _

_Pressing the paper to her lips she left the letter at the desk addressed to Mr. Remy Lebeau, her last piece of closure. The last twist of the knife by her hand._

Turning away from the main strip of Burbon and Decanter, Rogue roamed down the streets, drawing on a stray memory from Remy. _Somewhere to get a drink…to settle herself….for the trip the final goodbye._ Her legs stopped moving in front of a smoky window with the words craved into the wooden sign "the Chochary".

The jukebox here was good.

Rogue pushed the door open and was greeted not to a tourist filled sight, but the townie scene. Primarily of men…and leather skinned women roughened by the sun. She hesitated before greeting several pairs of eyes with her own. Taking a seat at the bar muttering a draft special and resigning a few precious dollars for the bitter taste.

It was unusually quiet except for the sounds of conversation in the air. _No famed jukebox Remy._ Except for the rustling movement of…dancing?

A flash of color…a swing of hair. A young girl was dancing in the middle of the bar, where tables had been pushed back, by the jukebox. She was young…too young to be in the bar or even out late at night. No one took notice of her. It was as if the dancing was a normal occurrence and no attention except for Rouge's was drawn. The bar was filled with locals and either she was the daughter of the craggily bartender or a regular. Waiting for daddy to stop drinking to return home.

No sound emitted from the jukebox, however headphones were adorned on the girl's head. Long blond blended hair flirting with brown was slashed with green, orange, blue, violet, yellow, fuchsia, red…flickering over the dull lights. Waving like the gauze. Moving to the unheard beat, the girl turned and folded unfolded her arms …like a ballet dancer. The girl's eyes were closed; lips moved silently mouthing to words.

Folded unfolded…

She was too young….to be hiding from touch.

"Heah ah git th' next one". Rogue did not move. Still transfixed by the girls dance, puzzled by her own sudden interest. A presence was next to her and it was hovering. "That be fin" "no thanks" Rogue muttered. A large meaty hand suddenly placed itself on her gloved hand adding a tight hard squeeze. "Listin' her girly, this ain't no hot spot" "Pickins are slim, take the drink". Another squeeze.

Rouge closed her eyes. She did not want to touch him, but rude words or the ignoring attempt of a turned head would not work for this one. She could feel the smirks and the eyes on her. They were enjoying this. Better to leave, and get his hand off of hers. Flinching from his head close to hers, Rogue smiled and turned through clenched teeth… "Listin ahm-'

"Looks like you got merry Mels attention…Lou"…muttered the bartender. Pause. "Lou's" hand remained but his body tensed the slightest then relaxed when a couple men stood up across the bar. His line of vision fixed over Rogue's head.

"Getting a little close there, when it is obvious she does not want your attention or affection" a voice rang out.

Rogue turned her head again and there, standing with the headphones dangling from her neck, was the dancing girl. Hands on hips, lips in a narrow frown. Her hair, shimmering under the overhead lights and gently swinging from the overhead rotating fan. She looked tiny and non threatening.

"Ah Mel, ah wa' jus 'bein' hospitble t' th' tourist here." Lou's other hand slid to her shoulder, a breath away from the sliver of skin separating from her neckline of her shirt.

Tensing from the breath of almost contact, Rogue slowly made her body slide away from him.

The girl was studying Rogue intently. Her eyes wide framed her face. They slowly slide to where Lou's hand was on Rogue's shoulder, narrowed, and looked back at Rogue. Unblinking…………… shining…………flickering?

A smile suddenly breaked through. Jutting her hip, the girl's voice came across icy and mature . "Lou, let the girl finish her drink…we don't want no trouble here now do we?" Her right arm lowered and slowly clenched into a fist. The bar gave a sudden intake of breath. Lou's eyes blinked and he nervously licked his lips but then his grip became tighter. Snorted…"pleas' petite. Ah heard stories but ahm not gonnin' git worked up ovr' yur' concern here. Ain't woth' th' time." His arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Time slowed. Shuffling of chairs, men across the bar began surrounding the petite girl and Rouge and the girl raised her fist.

A swelling began in her chest, a tightening pressure. The hair on her skin began to rise and goose bumps broke out creeping out on her neck and on Lou's arm……and

Lou's hands were suddenly gone.

_The girl had clenched her fist and the bar vibrated? _

Silence. Every person in the bar had their eyes on the girl now.

Lou shrugged his shoulders… backed away. His eyes wide like a rabbit's. "yor too yung an'ways…. " With that, the exit of Lou and his hands was followed by several men towards the back. The tightness in her chest began to deflate. Rogue stared at the girl, who started back. Her eyes continued to study Rogue. With a flick, the headphones were back on...and with a turn the dancing resumed.

Standing up and pushing the stool back, Rogue grabbed her tote and left the bar. Her beer condensing on the bar…barely touched. Her exit hasty. It was a mistake coming here. Another reason why she should not stay any longer.

_Wh't was that_? Moving away from the bar to the bright lights of Decanter, she replayed what just happened. The girl was a mutant, obviously but she looked so young. _You were young werent' ya?_ Rouge stopped and leaned against the brick wall. Frowning she realized that she had sprinted not walked from the bar. Shakily she placed a hand over her chest. A shadow slid over her body. A hand grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her head against the brick wall. Spots erupted in front of her eyes. The heat of the blossoming bruises added a dizzying vertigo feeling. _ SHIT her gloves ._ Hands grabbed her hair and pulled, ripping out strands. No screams. Pain was welcomed. It mirrored her internal torment.

She was then flung into the nearby dumpster. Rogue felt her hip pop as she landed. Pain exploded up her spine circling her chest. The rustle of a zipper sounded as Lou grinned over her.

"Ya scream girly yo' be regretin' you learn' t speak." No punk bitch tells meah wha' t' do." Blood blurring her vision, she managed to smile. _No sugar._ The pain of absorption would be worth this. Spoiling the memory of New Orleans… of Remy's city.

A small hand grabbed Lou's wrist, and pinned it neatly back with a loud crack. Pain intensified over his features as another small hand crushed over his mouth. _The girl…_

"Now Lou, I know your drunk and now I see you really are stupid for not listening to those stories they tell". The girl with one arm picked up the man, held him up as she craned her head back and stood on the tips of her toes to cover his mouth. With not a backward glance she tossed Lou down the street. Rogue's vision blurred watching the body skidding across the street and landing with a splintering thud.

The girl was coming to her. Movements towards Rogue's face, "don' touch meah" Rogue whistled. _Shit my ribs._

The girl continued to move, "your hurt" "no don' touch" Rogue weakly lifted her hand. Lack of sleep and eating had severely weakened her. And whatever this girl could do…Rogue wasn't sure she wanted to absorb it.

"If it's your skin". She said simply. "I won't touch it". Those words stopped her cold, hand dropping to the ground. The girl was now kneeling by her calmly. Her eyes peered into Rogue's. The closer she got, the more Rogue stiffened.

"It is ok. I can …I can see your power….I saw it in the bar when he almost touched you." She stated this so matter of fact. The girl had taken a bandana out of her bag and took the rag and made a movement to wipe the blood off around her eyes.

"I didn't think he would do anything this cruel. It's good that he did not know you are a mutant". The girl's voice was clear and precise, not once marred with an accent. So out of place with the atmosphere and the rainbow hair. "He is quiet the redneck bigot."

Rogue stared at the young girl… a girl who had flung the man down the street as though she tossed a burning match. She steadily continued to wipe the blood off Rogue's face.

"Melody"

"Wha'?". Her head was turned with the painted hair streaks cascading down her back. "That's my name", she stated briskly "can you stand?" "I have antiseptics at my apartment, its ways off but a taxi can get us there in fifteen minutes."

"No, to both".

"Well I'm not leaving you here, and the hospital is out of the question. I'm _not _taking you to any Cajun healer either. Voodoo shit indeed." Melody's lips quirked.

Rogue began to slowly shake her head, stopping as nausea began. Melody continued "You can stay, leave or whatever. I feel somewhat responsible for this. I will not touch you…your power flares up when people get near to you." Rogue blinked. "You probably have a concussion".

"Whu' do ya mean.". Her eyes slid curiously to Melody's unclenched hands. Melody tilted her head. "You glow… and it intensifies when people get near you". Sort of like… she bit her lip out the corner of her mouth….a lightening bug". "Not saying you're a bug…" a small smile. Rogue continued to stare as the girl looked out towards the street, one hand had slipped into her purse and pulled out a cell phone.

"Up to you I can either stay here as you lay next to garbage or you can get cleaned up and on your way." She stood and looked down.

She held out her small hand.


	2. Melody

Summary: Italics are either thoughts or past memories. This chapter is told in Rogue's POV.

Disclaimer: Idea from Marvel and inspiration by katjen's stories. Title is from a Bob Dylan song.

**_Author's note; Rogue does not have the ability to touch as she did in Bad Touch. Lyrics are from China Doll by David Bowie. Lines from the poem are from Lorelei by Sylvia Plath._**

Chapter 2: Melody

**New Orleans**

_The ride was in silence. A jacket in Rogue's tote was slung over her shoulders. She started at the passing night scene._

_Melody sat with san headphones on humming under her breath. Her arms lined in bracelets slid up and down as she weaved them through the open window. Jingling like wind chimes in the breeze. _

_Rouge leaned her head against the glass, the smooth surface felt cool like water. Water, the pool, sitting there his worn jacket wrapped around her body. She shrugged then winced. It was odd, Melody gave her a sideways glance…how calmly the girl handled …well everything… What was she doing here with her anyways… a telepath? Cold crept up her veins…the Brotherhood?" Can you hear me?_

"_Are you" her mind screamed._

_Melody kept humming. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The apartment was white and devoid of any color. Melody walked in and flicked her keys on the end table. She had made no attempts to help Rogue after her first attempt lead to a glare. "The bathroom is over there." flicking her hand to the left. "Knock your self out". Pivot turn. Even her walk was a dance.

_Gawd_ her face. Blue bruises knotted across her temple. Evidently Lou was wearing a ring. Her eyebrow sliced. Her lip slightly split. She laughed bitterly. The sound bounced off the walls. _Should ah be surprised?_ Rogue leaned wobbly against the tub, feeling the throbbing in her hip subsided. Took the white washcloth and ran in under the tap, blotting her lip. The blood swirled in the sink.

Melody was sitting on the couch when she staggered out, without headphones. Silently she handed Rogue a glass of water and a bottle labeled: _Tylenol with codeine._

"Tanks". Rogue sat down on the opposite end of the couch. The situation began to sink in. _Strange mutant girl…...still in New Orleans, rainbow hair, so surreal_. The silence began to stretch taut over her body. She could feel her eyes on her, blinking towards and away from her. Melody was no longer humming but pulling at different colored strands of her hair into a braid. She blurted out the magic question. "What's your name?" Drawing her self in a cross-legged position, she picked up a pencil and began twirling it over her knuckles. Rogue brought the glass to her lips. . _No poison, no smell…just water_…and answered … "Rogue…"

The twirling stopped. "What?" she said sharply. _Wha?_ Rogue eyed her suspiciously. Shining blue-green eyes looked squarely at her with both eyebrows raised. "That's not a name. That's a codename. A scowl past across her lips. "you don't have to give me a fake one…It's not like I'm going to run out and scream you're here." "Your…. not even from around here your accents different from the gu- the locals. So who would I tell?" Melody stood up and stomped across the room flinging the pencil which stuck squarely into the wall.

Dumbly wondering were the hostility had surfaced from, Rogue cleared her throat" Yah live here by yaself?..."

Melody stopped and turned her back to the wall. "yeah….I use to live with other's who had codenames, but not anymore." _I hope you made them beg._ _Yes, so called teammates._ Rogue wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes. "Seems to me you know what I'm talking about…Rogue".

Her eyes flicked away but her voice softened. "My sister was about your size you can have some of her clothes. Yours are ruined. "

Rogue looked down at her stained clothes, coated from the blood and garbage. Ruined indeed. _Wait a minute that was past tense_. She lifted her head, opening her mouth to speak but was Melody gone. Communication between them so far had been a rollercoaster of highs and lows. Rogue placed a hand over her eyes. Her head began to swim again.

She returned shortly with clothes bundled in her arms, "Like I said you can stay here or run out on the street" "There's a spare room down there." she set them down next to Rouge and blankly looked down.

_Why is she doing this why isn't she_.., "Aren't' ya afraid that ah'll hurt ya?" Melody's lips tugged into a sad smile that washed over her eyes. "No". A whisper. "No one can." "You look like you could fight me, but not now, not when you're so frail." That's why he targeted you." Her eyes lifted. "Can you see it?"

_Tell me that you believe, because I could fall in love with you._

Rogue opened her eyes to the white ceiling. In a dreamy codeine induced sleep her arms were reaching out into the dark room. Groping for his warmth. Sharp reality rushed in. Her head ached; she rolled over to her side and delicately placed her feet on the ground. Inhaling deeply she could still smell the scent of the river through the open window. _Still here Remy._ The clock flashed 3am.

Gently pushing the door open she followed a light to the front of the apartment. Music was playing softly. Soft twangs from a guitar. She needed a drink of water….or another pain pill…or she should just leave. Rounding the bend, and hoping Melody was asleep in her room, Rogue entered the front room.

Melody was floating in the middle of the room.

Sitting in a yoga pose her arms crossed, her eyes opened but directed toward the wall. She gave Rogue a friendly greeting, "Hey couldn't sleep?"

"Ya can"

"Yep fly." "I really don't' sleep much. It kinda helps." Melody twisted in the air and moved onto her stomach and crossed her arms resting her chin on her wrists. Picked up a remote and turned the music off. "It's the one part I do love about my power. The only part."

_Ah wonder._ Thoughts went back to when she possessed Jean's power. The crackling energy she had stolen, her body rushing through the air, through the open window in Jean and Scott's room.

" Are you a telekinetic?".

"NO". Fists clenched. Melody's body became rigid and the room vibrated. Rogue took a step back.

Melody continued to float then had the decency to appear embarrassed. Weakly she questioned "What kind have you met… mutants?" Rogue swallowed, whispering "not too many…ones that were kind." _Fuck you darlin'. _

Melody looked out the window and sighed "my sister was a healer." Rogue turned. "You heard of them". Rogue nodded and her hand involuntarily went to her chest. "Yeah ah have," she said softly. "Healers are valued highly around mutant groups", Melody added dryly. A mask pulled over her face. "Why are you here?"

_Why tell her anything you're…_

"Ahm trin' t' leave actually". The words spilled from her lips surprising herself and Melody whose faced turned to curiosity. This was too much information that she was divulging, she needed to take the focus off of her.

" Was' that' your sister's room…". A sister. Someone to care for, she had that at least. Rogue had kicks to the head, roaming hands and loosing a friend to a simple kiss. A poison kiss.

Melody nodded "yeah"….the conversation was setting her on edge her hands were gripping one another tightly." "She's been gone six months now."

"Ahm' sorry. "

"It' s ok. She was young, about your age no older." Melody's hands went to the temples. She sighed and unbended from her position, gently lowering to the floor. Rolled her shoulders as to roll away the pain. It was apparent from her furrowed forehead, her clenched jaw. Sweeping up her headphones she made her way to the hall. Flick of her hair "night".

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Went to school. Up to you if you want to stay. – Melody_

Rogue woke up late. After the late night chat, another pill and some ice helped her fall asleep. Argued with herself to leave but the shaking of her legs told another story. Waking up to an empty apartment with no mystery girl, she had every opportunity to leave. Staring out the veranda the horizon greeted her. The apartment apparently was on the outskirts of New Orleans and it appears, in a very posh neighborhood. Pushing the silk curtains aside she stepped out. The lawn was lush and blazed an emerald green. BMW's rode by as well other Lexus, Mercedes, convertibles, and lumbering SUV's. It seemed that Melody lived in luxury. Her TV was a projector hooked to cable. The stereo system echoed throughout the rooms. The bed soft. The sheets sheer and plush. Her thoughts drifted to Remy. He was probably here at one time, stealing jewels and charming his way through woman to woman. That security gate, no problem, the German Shepard he could handle it, the cameras would not see him, if they did he would flash a dazzling smile and disarm it with a flash of his hands and glow of his eyes.

The heat was sticking to her again….the nape of her neck was drenched. Peeling off her gloves offered a brief relief. She picked the note up off the table. _Stay ..leave…run.? _She ached all over but could move. The girl reminded Rogue of herself, unpredictable and moody. Except, she never reached out to help someone before, except for "Deborah" and Remy. _Remy._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She learned a lot about Melody. One she is very inquisitive. Two she was very agile and well trained and three she was prone to stubborn mood swings. Sarcasm continued for awhile with her name. "Well ROUGE it's out there...in the back room", but it soon ebbed away. Surprisingly, being a teenager and all, Melody went to school everyday. "I graduate in one year, might as well go". She had a job as well. She worked at a tattoo parlor in the heart of the city. Rogue would work the front desk as Ronny the owner taught Melody how to practice designs.

Non" girl! " yo' rush t' fas' with this'.. slower th' bet'er'. Ronny grumbled in annoyance Melody would sit with her tongue sticking out as she practice with ink and the needle on soft foam. "better you' glad tha' ahm' train' ya… ya probably stab someon'. Itsn' that right Stripe?"

Rogue nodded in affirmation. When she was introduced to everyone in the shop, Melody walked in the store, faced the heavy eyelined girls and boys, with the piercing scowls and spiked hair and stated "This is Rogue she's mysterious, thus her name". Nods and "hey" wus up?' all around. They took her in with no questions. A freak among freaks. They all wore their scars or angst with tragic frowns testifying their differences. I know something you don't know. I see the world differently than what you see. Rogue yearned to be tattooed. To scar outside what she felt inside. As she waited for customers she would take her glove off and slide her fingers up and down over the glossy pages of the designs. Imagining what the needle would feel like.

Melody laughed over Ronny's frustration. It was her giggling, happiness laugh. "Ronny' I wouldn't she snickered, every poke someone." The laughter was light and happy. It infected Rogue and it brought a smile to her face.

Melody's tastes in food and clothes mirrored her apartment: expensive and luxurious. They shopped at the best stores. She went to the all natural food stores and when she found out that Rogue loved oranges she insisted on trying different varieties. Melody would flag down shop assistants and shoot questions at them to the point of a the poor cashier would stammer a reply "I'll get my manager". But everyone gave in to her in the end. A smile, a tilt of her head. When Melody smiled people gave in; she radiated a charm that no one could say no to.

She always moved but not in a nervous way. Flying in the room at night. Dancing with headphones on or off. Seventies Rock would pulsate throughout the apartment. David Bowie's seductive voice" _Ah baby just you shut your mouth"._ Rogue grew to love the music. The silky quality of the beat. It drowned out her thoughts of running .

In the spare back room she found books on poetry. Poems that spoke to her.

_It is no night to drown in;_

_A full moon, river lapsing_

_Black beneath bland mirror sheen,_

Her nights consisted of devouring the poetry. Rogue would wake up with the book clutched in her hand folding the pages.

Melody began to teach Rogue how to defend her self with weapons, swords and knives. Rogue took it in but it was on the tip of her tongue she wanted to ask more about where Melody came from. How she knew how to stab someone with minimal blood loss. The question would be poised on her lips, but never came. Melody was respectful during trainings, keeping her distance from Rogue's exposed skin.

Rogue began to fall into a groove with Melody, unpredictable as she might be, but froze one night as she brought in a bo-staff.

"This was my sister's she used it a lot on the field, I figured since you don't like using your powers this as how they say- flourish pose- a good offense is a good defense." It opened with a _shulk._ Expertly spin it in her hands and tossed neatly in the air. She caught it and brought it around her back, lowering her body to the floor. "Once you perfect this you can knock them on their feet." Beaming with pride "It will help you a lot"

She began to shake and stood up knocking her book to the floor.

"Rogue what's wrong?"

Ah'm done for t'day… cutting her off, she went to her room and shut the door. Not even five seconds latter Melody knocked and walked in without a reply. "What is it? "

Hand on the edge of her glove," ah' tired' jus' wan' t' sleep".

"No, that's not it", she frowned. "I see you searching the streets" "for what?" It was true she would still scan for him, clench her hands when she suspected him around. _Agonizing over the letter, just walk by the hotel._

"No one Mel 'ah wanna go t' bed". Rogue snipped.

"NO!" Slap of her hand against the door. "Your safe here that' why you stay. But you want to leave."" I see you always on edge, staring out the window. Who are you looking for?"

"Mel not r- why do' ya' have' to know'?"

"Obviously you don't' trust anyone. Your so quiet half th' time. I know …I know nothin' bout ya'. Melody's voice became rougher. Why what' ah know is: … stab with her finger. "ya like training, ya like to read', and youah lik' oranges! Yah problems an't goin't go away'. _ She has an accent. _ No matter how hard you run." Melody flung her arms above her head in frustration. Quieter now she continued, "why would I tell anyone you're here, when you can tell I don't want to be found?"

Rogue sat on the edge of the bed one gloveless hand covering her eyes. "How come your so smart and young". A sharp intake of breathe and "you have an accent as well."

"I was born in France." Rogue looked questioningly up. Melody sat down leaning her head against the door. "I left with my sister; her name was Becca, when I was six. I was taught not to have an accent. I practiced for hours, days even. It's not "**_non_**" it's "no". Don't say **_je desirer a danse_**, it's I want to dance. - Looking down she messed with her kaleidoscope braid. "Becca was patient, she tried to protect me." Now her hands were messing with the edge of the rug.

"My code name was Infinity." Leaning her head forward…"wasn't that lame? Not my choice though." She laughed sadly.

Rogue started at the bowed head. Melody was reaching out, lost, alone; hurt….her existence was this until Rogue came into her life. She was after all still a child, despite her façade. Rouge spoke softly. Ah didn't' belong with' any'one. Mah power stops that even more. When you said mah power glowed…when people came near, it made sense. _The dam within her slowly began to stretch_. Ah never' want'd an' thin' till him. But he isn't comin'. Ah don' wan t' leave. Ah jus' can'. _The rush of emotions started to swirl faster._ He was everyhtin' ah should run from, but ah couldn' stay away. "

_Tears leaked out_. "Ah though he be here." _Then release. A sob_. Rogue did not even feel the small arms wrap around her in a hug.

Mutterings against her shoulder. Bits and pieces penetrated her mind" I won't let you down Rogue." We can find what you are looking for." "We can look for him".

A feeling slipped into her body as those words rushed over her and penetrated her mind. _"Wha' am ah lookin for?"_

She pulled away. "It's Jessie".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well I'm attempting to get the accents right but it's tricky! Thank you for the reviews. This was a background chapter, don't worry Romy will occur. Next chapter ROAD TRIP!**


	3. Kaleidoscope

Summary: Italics are either thoughts or past memories. This chapter is told in Rogue's POV.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by katjen's Bad Touch. Characters by Marvel. Stanza is from Shakespeare's Sonnet 137.

Chapter 3: Kaleidoscope

… . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

**Somewhere**

The road stretched ahead, a grey ribbon glaring from the overhead sun.

_**New Orleans**_

_Restless…she would stare out the window for hours, mirroring her movements when she was alone at the hotel. Pacing the room, hand on the doorknob, her tote slung over her shoulder. Ready to leave. _

_Melody was restless as well. She disappeared at night now, returning with eyes shinning, desperate. _

_Rogue stated the obvious first.  
_

_She agreed._

_They went to a part of town where the dirt was apparent on the street and the people. Dark browns and blacks, dried cracked mud on the doors and tires of the cars. Brown dust floating up with each footfall. Cajun territory. Children dressed in bright colors, Scarves wrapped around heads. Hair in dreads. The men leaned over the porches staring at them as they passed. Their walk led them to a mansion with stately pillars and warped glass windows. Here the characters were dressed in armor…and heavy leather. Arched eyebrows at them and their hands on evident weapons. _

_Whistle. "hey petite' y' wan' a see a good tine?" _

"_Fuck off". Rogue snapped._

" _Woo smat soutrn' mouth' here". Laughs echoed around. "Com' on peitite, tha's no soutrn' hospitality"._

_A blond leered as they approached the steps. Hooded eyes slided down their bodies._

"_Infi- crack", Melody slapped him across the face. Rebuffed, the blond rubbed his arm and glared hand placing his hand on his gun. _

"_Wo' Peir' leave' her be" an amused voice chuckled out._

_An older man came to the door…"what up Lucas?" Greeting the man in a smartass way, Melody slouched against the pillar nonchalant to the dozens of glares upon her. _

"_No powers I see", he grinned " always the tough on' eh'?"…slight chuckle, "what can ah help yo' with?"_

"_This is Jessie" she introduced Rouge quietly. "I'm leaving or-"_

"_We" Rogue interrupted. Hand on Melody's shoulder. Lucas smiled and beckoned them inside and led them to an enclosed porch._

"_Indeed", wine was brought out with strawberries floating in the fluted glass.. "Your favorite….he intoned toward Melody and motioned for them to sit in the plush chairs," and this information for my happy benefit to know?" Rogue took the glass swallowing the sweet liquid._

"_I need someone to watch my things, and Becca's". Melody stated coolly. She swirled the drink and brought it to her lips. _

"_Wha' is this'…Rogue gestured._

"_I know Lucas from my sister"…Melody responded apologetically._

"_Promised her to watch ove' tha' for sur' Lucas uttered unaffected by the interruption. With an elegant smirk, and a smooth movement with his hands he produced a set of keys. "Transportation perhaps my dear?"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_They walked away, a dozen pairs of eyes following their exit. Mutters and curses could be heard. Melody walked quickly, her mission accomplished. The area was familiar. Rogue stopped in mid- stride…. the memory was there but she could not grasp it. What was this..Remy..Gambit? Melody threw her a questioning look noticing Rogue not moving._

"_It looks familiar, he was from here." Rouge stared at a woman with beaded dreads walking by. "Tante?"_

"_He was?" Melody frowned. "I don't know much about this clan…my sister did though. She trusted them. I don't know why, bunch of thieves." She tossed her thumb back…"Lucas took an interest in my sister. Too close of an interest I think." A dark look crossed Melody's face as she glanced over her shoulder. _

……………………………………

**Mississippi**

The convertible was shiny, new and modern. "Heated seats, six disc CD player, auto car starter all we need is a martini maker", Melody giggled breathlessly. "Yoah ta' yung' ta drink" "What you ain't of age either, she scoffed". This was new; driving, wandering and looking around. Pull down this road or turn down here? They drove into Mississippi, stopping at the river. Cody's river. Rogue relinquished her covering clothes and slipped on a suit. Her private hideaway in her head, this is where Cody was. Tiptoed to the edge of shore. The mud warm and gooey between her toes. She grinned, just like when she was ten. Slopping her way through the mud she climbed onto the embankment and reached for the tire swing. Jumped onto the rope and began to swing. Rogue leaned back stretching her feet toward the sky, enjoying the breeze across her face. She flung her self off the swing, closed her eyes and yelled. It felt so good!

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Cool water chilled her skin, enveloping her cleansing off the sweat from the long drive. Her feet touched the bottom, she pushed her arms up, kicked to the surface.

"Sweet, sweet, sweet." Melody chortled from the shore. "How did you know about this place? It's not on the map." "Ah silver spooned girl", yelled Rogue, "the best sometimes is free!"

Floating on her back, the water rushed in her ears creating the roaring sound of the river. Rogue drifted toward the shelter of the willow tree. Green branches waved, like a hand beckoning her back to swing again. She could make out the detail with each leaf, the red vein flowing through. Treading water and feeling the riverweed tickle her toes she watched as Melody with a look of horror on her face peer in. "I think I just saw snake" Squealed "Jessie you crazy".

Rogue laughed. The sound bounced down the river.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Somewhere**

She rather die than let Melody drive. The girl did not comprehend the speed limit. "I'm old enough" she whined "let me drive". "This is new fo' me too, but yoah insane." Rogue retorted. With her powers Melody apparently anticipated everything and because of this, her last driving attempt ended up with cops chasing them in Chattanooga. Pouting she propped her feet on the dashboard. They had this argument at least twice a day. "You should put some sunscreen on whitey" Melody muttered in defeat. Popping a CD in, Melody crossed her fingers and stuck her tongue out. Never content not to have the last word.

"Straight out of Compton' busted through the speakers. Now she was on a hip hop track frame of music.

………… ………… …………………………….. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .

**Elsewhere**

The miles past underneath them and with it came calm. On the road, her problems, and the nightmare of the last few months began to fade. Confidence began to grow within her. With Melody around it wasn't hard for this to occur. She was optimistic and not afraid of Rogue. Rogue began to keep a journal. Just like a tragic angst riddled teenager, Rogue wrote about Remy. Sat down one day and realized she could not remember his hands. Rushed through her things found the worn tablet and frantically wrote down how they looked and felt sliding across her skin. Her pen skipped over the paper documenting the scars on his palms, the quickness of his movements. When the pen finally stopped, Rogue felt the tears drop off her face onto the paper. Melody found herrocking by the window in their hotel room and panicked when Rogue would not speak.

One night she told Melody about Raven, Remy and the group of mutants. Haunted she told about her poison skin, her death, and the hunting for the mysterious Erik. The intimacies of Remy, she kept secret. At the end, Melody sat legs crossed and wide eyed afterwards. "You felt him..?" A nod. "Jessie" she whispered "that is amazing. "

The hotels were the nicest; Melody requested the penthouse each time, calling ahead attempting her French accent. "So you can get sun on you other than you face" was the explanation. She bent over backwards to insure in what her mind would make Rogue feel comfortable. In her mind, the more room, the more comfortable Rogue would feel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**North Carolina: The Outer Banks**

Dance clubs Melody loved them…Rogue would not go often waiting till she came home before falling asleep. She had packed various books from Melody's apartment and read reverently, furthering her fondness for poetry. _Love poetry_. Shakespeare was her new obsession, his plays and sonnets.

_Thou blind fool, Love, what dost thou to mine eyes,_

_That they behold, and see not what they see?_

_They know what beauty is, see where it lies,_

_Yet what the best is take the worst to be._

One night Melody disappeared and was not home when Rogue woke up in panic. Over shadowed sunglasses, hair sticking in a frizzy fro, Melody had come home at five am. Stumbled in the room and declared "I had some wine...no, no maybe it was some weed." Laughed "I think I'm actually tired." Rogue frowned, stimulation overload for Melody was not the answer. At times, Melody would clutch her temples in pain, trembling from her power at times. That's why she moved she explained once. She had to use up what was burning inside.

"Don't look at me like that!" waltzing in her low riding jeans, stomach and skin glittering from lotion. Throwing her self in the nearest chair hand on chin "you should come its fun!" "Ya always gotta do drugs?" Rogue glowered "No…I don't', Melody replied flippantly, but it was some good weed." Trouble with you", a huge yawn and with a turn she fell right asleep on the bed, glasses on and all. Sprawled out, mouth open and arms twisted around her head. Muttered, **_vous devriez venir et le danser est ainsi amusement._** Rogue pulled a sheet over her and pulled the blinds. Melody needed to sleep, often she got only two hours a night.

Rogue's morning fell into a routine. Go out and order breakfast. Cold ice tea and cereal. Sugar rush. Strumming in the sugar the spoon gently clicking against the glass. Let the cereal dissolve into a gloopy mess. Rogue smiled to herself this was her favorite breakfast. The smile faded into a frown. _Or was it someone else's? _Shaking her head, she began her latest interest; people watching. The couple over there. Elderly ,obviously married. The wife poured the tea. The husband crinkled his eyes and patted his wife's hand in thanks. Touch so simple. Rogue eyes lingered at the gesture. _His heart pounded underneath his shirt._ A sharp snap, and cool liquid poured over her gloved hands. The couple turned and stared curiously at Rouge. She looked down at her one hand grasping the broken glass. The waiter hurried over, apologizing picked up the shards, and offered to get a new drink. Rogue stood stammered out a no and left. She could still feel the couples's eyes on her.

She walked to the beach and took off the airy pull over and let the sun touch her shoulders. Drew in a shuddered breath and sat on a dry patch of sand. It was early, and not too many people were out. Trailed her fingers in the sand, drawing out his name in a loopy scrawl.

It was late when she got back, Melody was still asleep, and half sprawled off and on the bed. Rogue stood in the doorway and listened to her slow and steady breathing. She should go with her to the dance clubs. Melody was a good dancer and curiously she attracted attention with her body and hair. Plus she could make sure she didn't cause any trouble.

Rouge fell asleep out on the balcony. Music and light awoken her. Melody was up and had decided to shower. Her hair was plastered to her head. She would not meet Rogue's eyes.

"Had fun las' nigh'?"

Guilty Melody looked down," at least I slept" took a comb and ran it through her bright red and purple streaked blond hair.

Rogue sat down on the edge of the bed. "Gotta be a better way to release yoah energy".

The comb stopped in mid-pull, and then continued its downward trek. "Find me something and I will".

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ………………………….**

**Maryland**

Maryland: Silver Springs the sign read. Just on the outskirts of the Washington D.C. Tonight their trip had landed them at a carnival street fair. The night was bustling. The air permeated with the smell of cotton candy, popcorn, corndogs and funnel cakes. A small Ferris wheel spun lazily in the air the bucket seats swaying in the sky. Posters plastered around poles promised fireworks for later that night. Twinkling lights were strung around booths and tents illuminating the faces of the people. Rogue walked by booths that advertised face painting and bobbing for apples, games with prizes, cheap plastic toyor a goldfish. A bingo tent crackled with the noise of each word and number read. The night was clear, not a cloud in the sky, hot and muggy.

Rogue wearily dragged her feet and slouched in the nearest empty bench. They had been there for hours and Melody had caused several scenes. A little boy thought she was a performer and Melody proceeded to dance clapping her hands to the circus music, grabbing Rogue and twisting her around. Spinning around for at least fifteen minutes. The crowd laughed and applauded. "Thank you, thank you we are here for one night only "Melody bowed and Rogue embarrassingly followed suit.

The entire town was lit up from the carnival. The town consisted of duplexes, and ranch houses it was quaint, Rogue wistful started at the shadowed porches. Remembering a long ago foster home. The carnival flowed a low humming of noise consisting of conversations, live music and occasional ebb from a helicopter overhead. The excitement had not slowed Melody down. Compared to Rouge, she was standing up, staring at the bright sky aglow with artificial lights. Hair tied back with a band, head slowly rotating from left to right. Melody frowned and looked over her shoulder at Rogue.

"Something' not right."

"Wha's wrong?"

"I'm not sure."

Perplexed Rogue stared at her turned back.

Their trip was slowly ticking its way up north. Rogue slid her feet up and down the sidewalk drawling non-descriptive patterns. Deep breath. _Bring it up she urged, she won't argue_. "How bout we hit New York next. There's this dance club.-"

"New York?" Melody's voice was further away. Rogue lifted up her head, noticed that she had walked further away and now was standing by a street light on the corner. Rogue joined her titling her head to the sky as well. Something dark flickered through the sky. Another blurred movement. Squinting her eyes. "Didja see that?"

Melody's eyes were now shining completely white. "Jessie let's get out of here." She turned and quickly began to jog in the direction of the carnival again. Melody repeated her uneasy from earlier "something's not right." The job became a run. The run turned into a sprint. Rogue's knees jarred as her sandals slapped across the cement. Mid-sprint Melody stopped and Rogue slammed into her, knocking them both down. Melody quickly got to her feet and yelled "it's all around now". Frustration evident in the tone of her voice.

A flash of light so blinding, Rogue yelped and threw her arm over her eyes.

An explosion, the air became acrid and a wave of heat blasted through her skin lifting her up. The heat singed her hair. Screams rose up through the smoke as lights went off down the street drifting with the billowing smoke. Melody was yelling. Smoke and dust clouded her lungs burning. Rogue coughed violently, sides heaving. Loud noises now. The ground rumbled beneath her. Her teeth clicked together inadvertently biting her tongue. She spat out the blood. Screaming for Melody, Rogue got to her feet. Hands were reaching out of the smoke. People where running, blinded by the fire and the noise. She flung her arms up over her face.

A slip of skin. Don't touch don't' touch don't touch. _The flicker of subconscious No what, what was that oh fuck, Sherry oh fuck where is Sherry. To the side gotta get to the side. _

Melody emerged from the smoke her two bright eyes shining. In her arms she was clutching something. Her arms and shirt were shiny. It was a child. Melody was holding a child; the shiny stuff was blood covered her arms and the child's face. Sobbing she laid her down gently. The child's head was crushed in as though a huge thumb had pressed down. Eyes unfocused staring. Melody arms were wrapped around the still figure.

"Come' on, why not WHY not" her voice rang in a hollow cry.

Sobbing Melody pulled her arms around her. Rouge grabbed them "yoah bleedin'?" "No," gasping for breath Melody bent over hands on knees "ah was holding them up"- _huge it was huge _"the building fire it toppled over something knocked it over but they were already dead." _Why, I can't see? it burns..Sherry._ Rogue fell to Melody's side.

A strong breeze blew the air around them. The smoke went up spiraling in the sky. A rumble and a drenching rain poured over them. The fire hissed from the rain. Eyes shining Melody looked up and muttered "mutants."

A jagged lightening bolt struck something unseen and splintered off showering the sky with sparks.

A card-_ no_

A red card- _no it can't_

A red card exploding into the air.

The ground gave way. her vision snapped into focus, her heart began to beat painfully in her chest. Her grip tightened on Melody's arm. Pounding in her ears. Feeling her mouth open. Breathless. His name came out. "Remy."

Melody gapped at her spun around and grabbed Rogue's hand pulling her up "this way. Th-"

Rogue's feet twisted around her body was dead weight and they both fell again. "Melody, its "–her voice caught in her throat.

A shadow fell over them. Lowering itself through the smoke were hands. Huge, the size of her body. Shiny purple and smooth, bending and stretching toward them. Stopped their movement and a circle of light appeared on the palms. A low hum filled the air. A voice, robotic and metallic cold. "Target acquired."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Author's Note: This is AU story following the story Bad Touch, however unfortunately not a in between story before Solitaire. I honestly don't know where I was going with the story and I wanted to write Romy. So some ideas are tied with Solitaire and this story line. I'm branching off from New Orleans…MCA might pop in. Plus I'm tying the friendship – obvious Rogue never had any…with my OC, Melody. Sorry IvoryZoe!_**

**_I hope I don't lose your interest. This chapter took forever for me to write, and rewrite and rewrite. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews. I hope it's making some form of sense._**

**_Next chapter : X-men_**


	4. Infinity

Summary: Italics are either thoughts or past memories. This chapter is told in Rogue's and Melody's POV. Rogue and Melody took a road trip running from their pasts. Melody calls Iceman Vanilla in this chapter. Get it? Ice, Ice, baby. Ha hahah oh well.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by katjen's Bad Touch. Characters by Marvel. OH Stan Lee.

Chapter 4: Infinity

Melody's POV

When she was six, she was once told that she could end it all.

**Maryland- miles outside of D.C.**

It cascaded around her, passing harmless through her but destroying everything in its wake. She let the blast carry her; vaguely feeling random things strike her as she streamed through the air. That _thing_ blasted at Jessie and the crowd around them. Stupidly, she panicked and let the blast hit her.The wind whistled through her ears and despite the roaring sound, she could still hear screaming. _Jessie screaming. _Melody's mind raced. _Jessie frozen, deathly pale, hands upward, the little girl lying crumpled on the ground. _She had fought the momentum as she flew through the air but was unsuccessful. Her body continuing to twist and she was unable to stop. Her momentum slowed a fraction and her body arched downward.

She slammed unceremoniously into the bricked building. _Ow! _Brick and wood jabbed into her sides, the sole of her foot. She had lost a shoe in the blast. _A pricey shoe at that. _Shards of metal and sharp non-descriptive items jabbed the underside of her calf, the softness of her elbow. Felt the material shred at her clothes. Something very heavy fell on her head.

_Get up. Move move move what the fuck are you laying down for? GET UP_. Melody propped herself on her elbows, coughed as dust and dirt entered her lungs. Gagged as the powder caked her mouth. The debris vibrated and the rubble shuddered creaking ominously around her. Muffled voices and explosions could be heard. Like murmurs in the dark, a voice whispered in her head.

No she would not listen. Frowning at her thoughts she squinted into the darkness.

_Ah hell. _Her hand groped in the darkness, exploring the enclosed space. Gingerly her fingertips skittered over concrete then connected with metal. The warmth of the blast had softened the beam. _Those robots packed a punch_. Her hand gripped the side of the bar pushing upward breaking the surface. Gritting her teeth she pulled back her arm and with strained muscles she began punching out.

Blackness became dimmer and light burst through as her fist connected with air. A rush of sounds greeted her.

"It's moving "

"Something's under there."

"Halt- mutant" the tinny robotic voice hissed through the air.

Mutants in uniform. At least half a dozen. X's across their chest, back. A guy made entire of ice. Another with dangerous claws jutting out of his hands. One-eye guy over there standing next to a _telepath. _Melody's body flinched when she recognized the energy pattern. Something akin to fear snagged her heart.

The robots were all around them, firing and dropping silver discs that exploded on impact. A blast hit and ricocheted off a glow of energy the red head had used as a shield. It deflected wildly in the air and knocked into a blue furry mutant. He cart-wheeled in the air, spinning around like a rag doll before cracking his head soundly off the ground. The iced mutant jumped into action, yelling at the fallen mutant and shot a sheet of ice forming an impressive shield over the furry one as another blast erupted from the sky. Words of order barked from the visored mutant.

Melody pushed her arms up and began to climb through the ruins, another blast shook the foundation. This one came from the one eyed mutant. It caught the nearby wood on fire, right next to her. _Hey!_

Frustration bubbled up. _I'm right here! _"What are you guys trying to accomplish?" erupted from her mouth.

They turned and stared rather stupidly at her half wedged in the building. With a burst of strength Melody shot out of the building landing cautiously away from the group.

"Jesus you're alright", the iced mutant stammered. His voice echoing disbelief.

Of course she was alright. What could harm her, she thought dully.

Lightening crackled behind Melody. She neatly side stepped the near blast. Another robot, stepping forward, metal feet clanking across the ground. It knocked aside debris and hovered towards her. Its robotic ticking issued the warning to "halt mutant."

Her vision blurred. She began to shake. Rationality slipped away. Fuck it, rationality left when it shot at Jessie. Yelling up at it "you didn't' care that it was a little girl." This was just the icing on the cake of her life.

Melody let herself hum up with power and sprinted toward the robot. Her entire body pulsated with power. It was all around her. The mutants, the opened power line, the robots themselves. With a swipe of her hand she seared the nearby demolished street light. Picked it up and flung it through the air hitting the robot in the center of its chest. Electricity crackled around the entry. A white haired woman was deflecting lightening toward the entry rapidly in shot-gun bursts.

The gigantic metal hands groped at its metal chest. Garbled "unidentified item thrown" "unknown entity." Cja;IJ.

Fell over crumbling over it's knees. A big toy solider falling down. Just another man's plaything.

The feral mutant leaped over neatly towards its head - **snictk** - and there was no head. With a growl, his turned toward her, eyes narrowing into slits.

Another blast and a small capsule dropped out of the palm of an outstretched robot, clunking to the ground and emitted a bright burst of light.

Blinding them. Not her, she could see with out sight.

Melody's feet fluttered briefly over the ground skipping over the blasts and debris. A yelp and blast of cold air. He was in danger, the icy mutant. He was oblivious to the robot behind him.

"Hey, she yelled "Vanilla, move it".

Vanilla turned. Surprised on his chiseled features as sight was restored. Raising her hands she let the energy release within her, emitting a white blast of light by their sides. The blast was swallowed up into the light. Relentless the robot's hands began pounding dully against the shield. Vanilla upturned his hands and shot out a remarkable wall of ice from his fingertips. The icy water crawled upwards halting the fists flowing up its body. Stilling its movements. The robot teetered on one leg. With a loud groaning of metal it fell over shattering like glass.

The cold seared across her face, her hot breathe steamed in the air. His white coated eyes turned to her, mouth hanging open. Melody drew a deep breath; the whoosh of wind blew the cold across her face lifting her hair up around her shoulders. Flashed a grin at his expression.

"Yah keep looking at me like that your face is going to freeze this way," Melody winked. A goofy smile popped over Vanilla's face.

It felt so good to let loose, not to pent up what she could be.

"Merde!"

Her head whipped around toward her native tongue. _There! Over there. The mutant with the coat. Flinging the red squares. Wait cards._ French swearing. He leaped around acrobatically from the attacks. Flicking the cards that emitted a pink glow at the towering robots. Exploding like hearts into the air. _Jessie leaning over clutching her chest. _Melody found herself moving before she could stop.

Melody flew from Vanilla and landed neatly by him. He turned, coat swirling around his body. Mouth opened in an 'o'. It was right over him, the robot thing on wheels. She felt the hand come down and she released the energy enclosing them in a white bubble of energy. It's hands landed thudding the air around them. Pressing down upon them. Clenching her fists she crushed the robot, miming her thoughts as she gestured with her hands. The robot emitted a high pitched squealing noise. The mutant swore loudly clapping his hands over his ears. She felt something trickle down her neck. Someone was screaming right next to them? She was screaming. A loud shuddering noise was heard through the shredding in her head. Then the screaming stopped.

Opening her eyes, she found her self lying on the ground, hands clenched at her side. A soft voice was talking to her. Lazily she placed it as Cajun. Rolling over to her side she saw that the robot was laying in pieces beside them. Running her clenched hand up her neck, she touched the warm liquid that trickled down. Drawing her hand and looking down, Melody laughed. _Blood. I can bleed after all._

"Cyclops the girl is over here 'Vanilla was shouting.

The coated mutant looked curiously down at her. She could feel his gaze.

"Psylocke, Phoenix over here."

"Great more freakin' codenames, real original" Melody rolled her eyes. Must be the "thing" to give yourself a ridiculous pseudo name.

Another blast shook the night.

_There all gonna get killed. _

Pulling herself into a cross-legged position, Melody closed her eyes. _Shimmering. They were all shimmering._ The clawed mutant he was a healer. She could feel his body thrum with energy. The _telepaths fuck more than one. _Melody let her power release over them. Hiding them.

_They can't hunt us if they can't detect us._

Overhead the robots were circling, confused.

"Oh my stars and garters"

They flew away. Sliding through the air, eyes continuing to scan the ground with searching lights. A pause in the air then sirens wailed up from the smoke. Crying pierced the night. The cheerful sound of the carnival was gone. The fire continued to burn.

Her eyes were still glowing from the recent exertion, her muscles ached. Shakily Melody stood facing the circle of questioning eyes.

"Psylocke, Storm, White Queen, go look if you can provide assistance to the survivors", barked Cyclops. The leader of the group.

An elegant voice. "Right away Cylcops" . "Storm" raised herself in the air and she was followed with cautious glances in Melody's direction by a purple haired Asian and a blond woman whose eyes shot fire at her. _What the hell?_

The red head approached softly, "are you alright? Repeating the mantra from the iced one earlier.

"Stay back telepath." She shakily put her hand out warding her off. Melody closed her eyes. She felt the glow encompasses her, attempting to reach her mind. Fingers of energy softly reaching out. Her mind was mush. What just happened?

**Snickt** .The noise caused her to freeze. "Watch what you say darlin'"

"Back off Wolverine! She's confused, man she just got blasted out of the sky."

A smile tugged at her lips at the sound of the voice. _Vanilla is sticking up for me._

Opening her eyes, the reason why she was standing with them hit her. Melody clasped her hand to her mouth and let out a shriek "Jessie!" _Fuck!_ Too long just standing here. Jessie can take care of herself, but not when she was helpless. Not when she was rocking the other week. Wouldn't talk. The hollowed look in her eyes had returned. The look of despair Melody knew well.

They had enclosed her with their looks. Worried face on the blue furry one, concern evident in the eyes of the red telepath, glare from the visor of the Cyclops guy and Wolverine. Red eyes flickering at her.

The red eyed man opened his mouth. " gotta starin' problem' petite?"

"My name is Phoenix," the red head repeated in the same gentle tone. Phoenix threw a glance toward Wolverine. "We won't hurt you Jessie." She took a tentative step closer to Melody.

Irritation welled up inside. She was not a china doll, she wouldn't break. She couldn't. No matter hard she wanted to.

"My name is not Jessie, its Melody" she snapped. "My friend needs –I got separated, she need's help." _Wasting time Mel._ Hand over her eyes. Phoenix reached out her hand toward her forehead. Melody batted it away.

"Whatever, I'm not playing this game" she flew away not even a glance back. Yells for her to stop she blocked them out. Words whispered out of the sky to her.

"Let her go, she's scared - does not know how we can help. "

"Jean?"

"I can't read her mind….."

"We will find her again- Gambit let's move."

"Gambit." Repeating the familiar word. A word that Jessie had repeated to her over sleepless nights. _Jessie eyes shinning with tears.. head tilted reverently towards the sky……Gambit REMY. _She thought Jessie was crying out his name in fear not in longing.

Arching up toward the sky she flew up then back rapidly toward the ground. Their bodies and faces now a blur. Landing with a skip she ran up to the red eyed mutant.

"Your Gambit?" she questioned.

A smirk across the handsome face. " be it may petite". A subtle glance toward Jean, short nod and then the lazy smirk. "got' lo's of question's droite?"

Cajun. Jessie's past and future. Right in front of her.

Walking up to him, she stood on her toes and gently pushed his hair away from his ear. His eyes on hers the entire time. Tilting her head to the side she whispered what she knew Jessie wanted.

"**_Elle vous sent toujours. Neanmions la sentez-vous. Si oui, ne bleesez pas notre Rogue."_**

Wide flickering eyes bored into hers. His hand reached rapidly to grasp her shoulder.

He grasped air.

Melody was gone.

Rogue's POV

_The voice of the man calling for Sherry was still ringing in her head. She knew he loved her. They came to carnival to celebrate her promotion, and to get a candy apple, one dripping in caramel heavy too hold in one hand. He watched Sherry's arm got blown off. Part of him kept denying it. The other part kept replaying the spray of blood that landed across his face._

_Oh gawd._ Rogue ran with the crowd. Arms wrapped around her sides. In actuality she drifted with the crowd after Melody had shoved her aside and flung herself in front of the blast. _Melody._ Her stomach swirled with nausea stumbling to the side of the road, Rogue leaned against a car and retched. Melody was dead. Remy was out there too. Was he dead? Wearily wiping her hand over her mouth she spat out the bitter taste.

Sweat pored off of her body, down her gloves. The fire was getting stronger. Flames licked the skyline, speeding across the wires igniting the telephone poles. The town was engulfed, trapped.

Leaning against the car, Rogue closed her eyes.

_Down by the river………._

_It was cool here. Hard to believe that she was actually here a few weeks ago. Rogue scanned the shoreline. Laughter drifted behind here. Cody. Her feet were bare. She jogged down the grassy hill. A flash of orange caught her eye. There by the grove of willow trees. A head of carrot colored hair. _

"_Hey girly, long time no see" _

"_John ah need yoah help". She held out her uncovered hand._

The fire was great, but Rogue learned that if she attacked it in small portions, she could control it. First she had created a path for the crowd to escape through. Several took it as an attack when she gestured with her hands and the fire parted. Rocks were thrown; she had to duck behind the car she had climbed on top of.

It was not raging as much or with the amount of intensity from earlier. If John was here she had no doubt he would properly let it fry everybody.

Turning herself to face the exit she had come from, Rogue ran to where she has seen Remy's cards. Where Melody was shot to.

Pushing the fire away from her body. Lightening crackled over head. Voices. A soft gentle tone. _Jean?_

The X-men. They were here. Her chest heaved. She could not take this much longer. This was too much. Salty tears streamed through her eyes. Raising her hands she gestured to push the wall of fire separating her from Remy.

Nothing happened.

"No!" Rogue shrieked. John's power had faded. Collapsing to her knees she stared blindly into the fire. It glowed. Two circles of light appeared shining brighter than the flames. The robot. Leaping to her feet she rolled to her side, barely missing the missile fly at her. It towered over her. Covering her in its shadow. Those huge hands reached down to crush her. Bent her face in just like that little girl.

_Let it. Melody's dead. Her only friend, gone. Is this what Raven met? Is this how bad it could be? _She bent her head awaiting the blow.

A crack. Melody was there. Melody was alive! Arms up and swinging at the hands. Cracking its face, screaming into it the entire time. Her face shiny with tears.

"**What" **

CRACK

"**were"**

SLAM

"**you"**

SHRRRRRIP

"**thinking?"**

Rogue watched as she put both fists together and slammed with a yell into its chest. Knocking it down with a huge thud. Relief flooded her to see the girl alive. A strangled sob escaped her lips. Melody whipped around. Her arms and hands were covered in blood. Her tears streaked a path down her dirt covered face.

"Why did you do that?" Melody chocked out. "They can see your power!"

She rushed toward her and grabbed her arm yanking her up roughly.

Melody's small hand grabbed her wrist. She ripped her glove off. _NO!_

Rogue screamed "Melody NO!"

Her hand enclosed Rogue's.

When she was six, she killed her mother.

**Author's Note: Ok, Ok No ROMY yet. Please don't shoot. There is a method to the madness. In the next chapter answers will be revealed regarding Melody's past plus Rogue and Gambit meeting again. Please send any questions my way. If there is anyone left out there! Thanks for the reviews. **

**Translations: rough mind you**

**_Elle vous sent toujours. - _**She still feels you.

**_Neanmions la sentez-vous. _**Do you still feel her?

**_Si oui, ne bleesez pas notre Rogue." _**- If so, don't hurt our Rogue.

**Next chapter: Melody's past. Melody's connection between her and Gambit. Rogue and Gambit meet again.**


End file.
